Various types of gun racks have been previously used for supporting firearms in vehicles and in buildings such as homes and offices. Some of such gun racks have included locking mechanisms to deter theft or undesired removal of the firearms from the rack. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,618,785; 3,643,811; 3,767,093; 3,857,491; 4,596,334; 4,624,372; 5,022,534; 5,339,966; and 5,524,772.
However, some of the racks described in the foregoing patents are cumbersome to operate. Other of the racks in such patents are not adjustable. As a result, some types of guns may not be capable of being secured in certain of those racks. Also, prior racks which are not adjustable may not hold guns securely.
There has not heretofore been provided a locking gun rack system having the features and advantages provided by the present invention.